The Goblet of Fire
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is the fourth Year in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. Story Levels #The Quidditch World Cup #Dragons #The First Task #Secret of the Egg #The Black Lake #The Dark Lord Returns Lessons Differences from the book and film *Frank Bryce is absent, and is replaced by a Milkman. *The Quidditch World Cup match between Ireland and Bulgaria is skipped. Instead it starts out with the Death Eaters' attack on the camp. **For some reason, despite the first level being named "The Quidditch World Cup", the level heavily focuses more on the Death Eater Attack and the Dark Mark. *Barty Crouch Senior and Amos Diggory's hair colour is gray, however, in the films they are black. *Viktor Krum's hair has a flat top, but in the film his hair is shaved off. *Nigel Wolpert is absent. *Ludovic Bagman is absent. *Igor Karkaroff's aide is absent. *Harry's argument with Ron is omitted. *Charlie Weasley seems to be omitted but it is possible that the Dragon Keeper who appears represents Charlie. *Harry does not use his Invisibility Cloak to get a sneak peek at the dragons. *In the First Task Harry and Hermione fall into the arena, so they are both running from the dragon. It chases Harry and Hermione inside the Hogwarts Castle as well, but this is only done to make it more co-op friendly. *The Golden Egg is floating over fire. *Unlike the film the Nifflers and Blast-Ended Skrewts are included (though the Skrewts appear only in the DS version. *The Pensieve scene where Harry finds out about Barty Crouch Junior is omitted. *The death of Barty Crouch Senior is omitted. *The Yule Ball has been omitted, but certain characters can be purchased in their formal wear. *The Cho Chang meeting in the Owlery is also absent, though she can be unlocked there. *Cedric Diggory teams up with Harry during the second and third tasks, but this is only a feature to make it more co-op friendly. *When Harry takes a bath he wears underwear while in the book and movie he is completely naked, this is done to make the game more family-friendly. *In the Third task there is a giant living sphinx statue and the riddle of the acromantula written on a wall of the labyrinth as well as an acromantula itself. The sphinx and the acromantula part is not featured in the film, but they are in the book. *Harry and Cedric fight Voldemort together so this is yet another feature to make it more co-op friendly. * does get killed by Lord Voldemort, as he was hit by the curse the very moment he grabbed the portkey, reappearing at the tournament disassembled. However, Dumbledore shows Amos Diggory instructions on how to re-build his son, so Cedric does not actually die in the game. *Voldemort is also sucking on a pacifier before Pettigrew drops him into the cauldron's potion *Peter Pettigrew uses Harry's glasses instead of his blood to revive Lord Voldemort. This is probably to make it more kid friendly. Also when Voldemort comes out he is shown with Harry's glasses, and then tosses them back to Harry. *Nott is absent, but Crabbe and Goyle are featured in the portable versions. *Lord Voldemort allows his Death Eaters to attack Harry although in the book and film he orders them to stand down because he wanted to be the one to kill Harry. *Only Lily and emerge from Voldemort's wand during the Priori Incantatem sequence, however this is because Cedric had not yet been killed and Frank Bryce was not included in the game. However, following the canonical nature of Priori Incantatem, the milkman who took Frank's place should have also emerged. *The real Moody wears ordinary clothes instead of a white jumpsuit. He also appears to be happy as he waved happily at Dumbledore and Harry when they opened the trunk. *The Imperius Curse is omitted. Category:Episodes Category:LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Episodes Category:LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 Category:Harry Potter Universe